Usuario discusión:Starstruck457
La pregunta #Luego de darle editar te vas con el mouse en la barra de herramientas en la flecha correspondiente a plantillas haces click hasta que te salga unas sub-opciones #Escojes la que dice Otra plantilla / palabra mágica (Es la única que hay jajajaj) #Te sale un cuadro de diálogo, en un extremo inferior dice escoge otra plantilla, le das click #Otro cuadrode dialogo y en la barra de busqueda escribes el nombre de la Plantilla o Userboxes en este caso es Ubx:Agua-Fuego #Le das aceptar y Listo Lodestar (discusión) 18:12 10 abr 2010 (UTC) PD: Si no te acuerdas del nombre están las sugerencias y Ubx significa Userbox visita http://es.ben10.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:La_chica_10/mis_dibujos_de_ben_10#comments No se No se que te pudo haber pasado, le deberías pedir ayuda a un burócrata que son los que manejan las reglas de wikia los cuales son: *Csuarezllosa *Bentenny10 *Benfutbol10 Lodestar (discusión) 01:00 11 abr 2010 (UTC) Ellos han de saber Algo como eso verdad, es muy simple.. #En la página donde estan los menues debajo del ultimo (Episodios), te dice crear artículo #Le das click, y te sale na página en blanco como titulo le pones Plantilla: seguido del El Nombre de Tu Plantilla, (Ej. Plantilla:Rath), no olvidarse de los 2 puntos #Cuidado con los estilos de Formato, fijate en una de las plantillas para seguir el cuadro de texto, color e imagen correspondiente (Puedes ver el codigo de un ubx como el de arriba, dandole editar y copias el código correspondiente, le cambias los valores que no necesites por lo que necesites Si no entendiste, con las capturas de pantalla te hago una imagen, ok 21:49 29 abr 2010 (UTC) Ok, esta bien pero me tomaria un tiempo, como media hora, te la doy en 1 hora o más 22:00 29 abr 2010 (UTC) Te estoy preparando las capturas 11:56 30 abr 2010 (UTC) thumb|left|Paso 1thumb|Paso 2 thumb|left|Paso 3 Espero que te sirva......... por cierto de donde eres 12:18 30 abr 2010 (UTC) Ok, solo es por curiosidad, yo soy de paraguay 17:51 30 abr 2010 (UTC) Como como Como sea t elo explico cuando tenga tiempo ok 18:11 30 abr 2010 (UTC) Ahora no tengo tiempo Competencia Te quieres inscribir en Competencia de Usuarios 2010 14:20 28 jun 2010 (UTC) Medallas Medallas conmemorativas por participar en la Competencia de Usuarios 2010 00:10 30 jun 2010 (UTC) N0 lo Olvides Comienza el Domingo, 4 de julio de 2010 00:10 30 jun 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Startruc575.jpg|Primera Archivo:Startruc575_2_.jpg|Segunda Ponlas donde creas conveniente, XD, Saludos -- 00:10 30 jun 2010 (UTC) RE:¿Como lo haces? Copiate de mi mirando el Historial como lo hiceGoop (Hablame) (Asañas) 20:07 26 ago 2010 (UTC) : se pone goop tenias que ponerle -- Habla conmigo' ]]}} link=Especial:Contribuciones/Jultrun121 20:11 26 ago 2010 (UTC) re:nesesito algo vi tus conttrubusiones y no as credo tu firma dime tlo que quires que tenga y yo la are . Habla conmigo' ]]}} link=Especial:Contribuciones/Jultrun121 00:57 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Yo te enseño Toda tu firma debes poner en Usuario:Starstruck457/Firma y luego ir en preferencias y hay una parte en donde dice su apodo (para firmas) entonces alli pondras Marduke (Discusión) (Contribuciones) Otras Wikis 11:26 27 ago 2010 (UTC) firma vien ora ve a tus preferencias y pon esto |su nombreDiscusión}} -- Habla conmigo' ]]}} link=Especial:Contribuciones/Jultrun121 21:53 27 ago 2010 (UTC) :primero no agas como histe camvia cada nombre usurio por el tuyo y a que te refieres -- Habla conmigo' ]]}} link=Especial:Contribuciones/Jultrun121 00:07 28 ago 2010 (UTC) a y marca una casilla que esta avajo que tenga flecha -- Habla conmigo' ]]}} link=Especial:Contribuciones/Jultrun121 00:08 28 ago 2010 (UTC) Una pregunta Porque robaste las fusiones de Steven 20 ?????? Marduke (Discusión) (Contribuciones) Otras Wikis 22:26 6 sep 2010 (UTC) Disculpame me confudi.Lo siento amigo era para otro usuario Marduke (Discusión) (Contribuciones) Otras Wikis 22:34 6 sep 2010 (UTC) Que conste Hola...que conste estaba viendo tu pagina de usuario y te dire algo no se que es spoiler asi que borra por favor tu PD del capitulo estrenoFrio255 00:56 18 sep 2010 (UTC) No se No lo se esque no me agrada Where the Magic Happens Las encontre en Ben10toys 22:52 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Imagenes Las saco del blog de Dwayne Mc Duffie220px|link=usuario:MegaSceptile 100px|link=Usuario_Discusión:MegaSceptile 100px|link=Especial:Contribuciones/MegaSceptile 03:42 11 dic 2010 (UTC)MegaSceptile